elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Paralyze (Morrowind)
Paralyze is a magical effect that renders a target unable to move or perform most actions. This includes, but is not limited to: walking, running, jumping, swimming, evading attacks, blocking with a shield, and the use of weapons, spells, scrolls, and enchanted items. Ingredients and potions can be consumed while paralyzed, and items may be equipped. This effect does not have a magnitude; if successfully cast or inflicted by other means it is always one-hundred percent effective. Paralyze is a member of the Illusion school of magic, governed by Personality. Its base Magicka cost is 40 points. If stricken by paralysis during hand-to-hand combat, an opponent becomes prone to health damage rather than losing Fatigue when attacked for the effect's duration. Resistance and immunity Paralyze is not affected by Resist Magicka. It is subject to the Resist Paralysis effect, and can also be resisted with sufficient Willpower. Paralyze is not affected by Weakness to Magicka, and there is no weakness to paralysis effect, making it impossible to break an adversary's immunity. Vampires have an innate immunity to paralysis. Karrod, the Champion of King Helseth who may be dueled in , and Gaea Artoria of the Imperial Legion in are also immune to paralysis. A number of creatures added in expansion packs also have an innate resistance or immunity to the Paralyze effect: Cure This effect can be cured by consuming a Potion of Cure Paralyzation or eating Corkbulb Root, the only ingredient that has Cure Paralyzation as a first effect. Free Action is available from a handful of spell merchants and consists of a Cure Paralyzation effect on self, but like all spells, cannot be cast while paralyzed. Comparison Paralyze is one of several effects that can be used to quickly disable spellcasters. Other effects have both advantages and disadvantages compared to Paralyze. * No creatures or people are immune to this effect, but the Nerevarine can boost Resist Magicka to 100% for immunity. Creatures The following creatures have the ability to paralyze opponents: Creatures inflicted with paralysis behave as if they were unconscious or dead; underwater creatures float to the surface and airborne creatures fall from the sky. Spells The following spells consist of a Paralyze effect. They may include additional effects. See articles for details. Merchants The following spell merchants are purveyors of a spell consisting of a Paralyze effect: * This person's services are available to faction members of a sufficient rank only. Items The following items consist of a Paralyze effect. They may include additional effects. See articles for details. Apparel Ingredients First effect ingredients can be consumed raw for the effect. Otherwise they must be combined using Alchemy. Potions Scrolls Weapons The tables below contain a base damage value for the corresponding weapon. Because weapon damage varies by attack type (chop, slash, or thrust), the values indicated below are intended as a quick means of item comparison only. For detailed information refer to individual weapon articles. One-handed Two-handed Marksman *There are two distinct weapons named Dart of Judgment. This version is an arrow instead of a dart, and has a cast on self effect. Appearances * * * * * * * * es:Paralizar (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Effects Category:Morrowind: Illusion